Love Letter(HunHan)
by Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N
Summary: hanya berisi tentang bagaimana Sehun mendapatkan cinta Luhan sehingga mereka bisa membentuk sebuah keluarga yang harmonis seperti saat ini /HunHan/Oneshoot/Mpreg/For HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event


Love Letter

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Lie Haowen

And other

.

.

.

.

Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg, ooc, absurd,Typo pastinya, gak suka jangan baca.

Semua cast murni milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orangtua, fans dan yang menyayangi mereka.

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple, dilarang keras buat plagiat.

Summary :hanya berisi tentang bagaimana Sehun mendapatkan cinta Luhan sehingga mereka bisa membentuk sebuah keluarga yang harmonis seperti saat ini /HunHan/Oneshoot/Mpreg/For HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berlarian dengan riangnya menuju ruang kerja sang Appa.

Ia membawa sepucuk surat yang nampak sedikit usang, kaki pendek ya sedikit berjinjit untuk mencoba membuka pintu yang tak di kunci nya itu.

Setelah terbuka, ia melongokan kepalanya ke dalam dan tersenyum senang sehingga menampakkan gigi susu nya saat melihat sosok tegap sang ayah tengah berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa berkas yang ia sendiri tidak begitu mengetahuinya.

Merasa terganggu dengan suara gaduh itu, sang namja yang lebih tua menoleh. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum mengetahui siapa yang mengusiknya.

"Haowen ? mengapa kesini heum? Bukankah Appa menyuruhmu bermain bersama umma heum?"

Sang Appa menghampiri putra nya, ia lalu menggendong dan membawanya duduk di sofa di ruangan kerja nya itu.

Sang anak terkikik geli saat sang Appa menciumi seluruh wajah nya dengan gemas.

Namja tampan bernama Sehun atau Oh Sehun itu mengernyit heran melihat sang anak menggenggam benda yang dirasanya tidak asing.

Sehun mengambil nya dengan pelan dari genggaman Haowen, namun bocah tampan itu langsung mendekapnya di dalam dada.

"Aniyo Appa, jawab dulu peltanyaan Haowen, ini thulat(Surat) cinta untuk Umma dulu?"

Sehun terperangah saat mendengar perkataan polos sang putra, walaupun ia harus sedikit menahan tawa karena aksen cadel sang putra yang terdengar sangat kental itu.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu tentang surat cinta eoh? Dan, darimana Haowen menemukan ini ?"

Haowen tersenyum malu pada sang Appa, ia lalu mendekatkan bibir nya pada telinga Appa tampan nya itu.

"Haowen tau dali Soojung Nuuna, dan Haowen menemukan ini di laci meja nakath umma .hihi ."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi nya, ah sepertinya ia akan menegur Soojung, gadis abg yang menjadi tetangganya itu karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada putra polos nya itu.

Ia jadi teringat sang istri yang saat ini mungkin tengah asyik berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka.

"Haowen, Apa kau ingin mendengarkan bagaimana kisah Appa saat mencoba mendapatkan umma mu dulu ?"

"Ah, Haowen mau Appa, ceritakan sekarang ne ne ne ."

Haowen melonjak-lonjak girang dalam pangkuan sang Apa, membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

Sehun berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai menceritakan kisah nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback on.._

Suasana kelas Sehun saat itu sangat ramai, bisa menyaingi pasar mungkin.

Selalu seperti itu selama hampir 3 tahun Sehun bersekolah di Seoul Senior High School.

Sehun tertawa sendiri saat melihat kelakuan teeman sekelasnya, ia yakin jika mereka lulus nanti ia pasti akan merindukan kelakuan gila dari teman-teman nya.

Lihatlah sekarang, Kai sang cassanova sedang asyik menggoda seorang murid nerd bernama Kyungsoo.

Usut punya usut ternyata Kai menyukai murid nerd itu, namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan nya. Sehingga ia hanya bisa menggodanya agar selalu dekat dengan sang pujaan hati.

Hyorin, Yeoja berkulit tan di kelas ini malah asyik bermesraan dengan sang kekasih, terkadang Sehun merasa heran. Ia merasa jika Hyorin dan Kai adalah kembar yang terpisah. Ah, pemikiran bodoh sehun ah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, happy virus di kelas ini asyik bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Mereka memang lah Happy virus yangbisa membawa perubahan mood. Contohnya saja saat mereka di marahi habis-habisan oleh guru Killer mereka, denagn segera setelah guru killer itu keluar, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai beraksi.

Dan pandangan Sehun kini terhenti pada seorang namja manis yang sedang asyik membaca novel tanpa perduli dengan keramaian di kelas nya.

Ia mengenakan headset berwarna merah, yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Walaupun lebih putih milik Sehun.

Namja itu bernama Lu Han, murid dari pertukaran pelajar yang membuat Sehun tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar,namja manis yang membuat jantung nya tak bisa berhenti berdetak. Namja mungil dengan senyuman paling menawan yang pernah ia lihat, dan namja cantik dengan bibir nya yang indah dan mata nya yang seperti menyedotnya ke dalam black hole.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menatapnya denagan sangat lama, dan tak berkedip. Bibir nya terus saja mengulas senyuman .

Tidak sadar jika kelakuan nya di lihat oleh sahabat baiknya , Kai atau Kim Jongin.

Kai menyeringai jahil saat mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

Ia dengan jahil nya menepuk punggung Sehun dengan keras, membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Yck, Kim Jongin tak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku huh?"

"Ani, habisnya kau terlalu serius dengan wajah Luhan .kau menyukainya eoh?"

Sehun gelagapan saat mendengar penuturan Kai, ia mengusap tengkuk nya canggung.

"Ah aniya, jangan menyimpulkan sendiri .yah, daripada kau yang menyukai Kyungsoo tapi tidak pernah mengatakan nya?"

Sehun menyeringai saat melihat Kai yang gelagapan sendiri, belum lagi Kyungsoo yang juga menatap mereka aneh.

"Yack, Oh sehun, tak perlu berbicara denagn keras seperti itu .aisshh, kau ini ."

Mereka akhirnya hanya tertawa bersama karena kelakuan konyol mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan gugup, tadi ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menunggunya di taman sekolah. Ada hal yang ingin ia katakan.

Di belakang nya Sehun mengikuti Kai denagn membawa Hndycam. Kai berencana merekam moment nya bersama Kyungsoo, walaupun akhirnya ia akan di tolak bukan menjadi masalah untuknya.

Sehun bersembunyi di belakang pohon oak besar saat melihat Kai mulai beraksi.

Sehun ingin menertawakan Kai melihat betapa konyolnya wajah Kai saat ini.

Ia mulai mengaktifkan handycam nya untuk mereka pernyataan cinta sahabat baiknya itu.

.

.

.

_Kai side_

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam, membuat namja manis itu gugup sendiri di buatnya.

Kai mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang daritadi bertaut gugup, menggenggam nya erat dan menciumi punggung tangan nya.

"Kyungsoo ah, mungkin ini terlihat aneh. Melihat bagaimana kelakuan ku padamu selama ini. Tapi, ketahuilah satu hal jika aku menjahilimu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku terlalu bingung untuk mengeluarkan perasaanku padamu .Kyungsoo, maukah kau menerima perasaan cintaku ini. Menerimaku yang serba kekurangan ini, menjadikan aku satu-satunya dihatimu ? aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu ."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap, sedangkan namja manis bermata bulat itu kini menatap Kai dengan wajah gugup.

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kekhawatiranya, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika sang cassanova di tolak Kyungsoo dan akhirnya menjadi gila.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai membuka bibir nya.

"Aku...aku mau Kai ."

Sehun berteriak girang, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah denagn menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kai masih tak percaya, setelah ia bangun dari rasa shock nya Kai memeluk Kyungsoo denagn sangat erat, sebelum akhirnya mencium kening nya lama.

Sehun menutup handycam itu dan tersenyum saat melihat sahabat nya telah mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat namja bermata rusa yang mencuri perhatian nya.

"Kapan aku berani mengatakanya ?"

Sehun menerawang ke atas, mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan nya.

Pandangan nya berhenti pada Luhan, yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju arah nya.

Sehun menjadi gugup sendiri, diantara banyak mantan kekasihnya, hanya Luhan lah yang benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik.

Luhan melambaikan tangan nya pada sehun ,Sehun membalasnya dengan sedikit canggung.

"Sehun ah, Yoon saem tadi memanggilmu, ternyata kau disini ."

Luhan berkata pada Sehun dengan nada nya yang ceria.

Membuat Sehun terpukau pada wajah cantiknya itu.

"Ah eh, iya. Mengapa beliau memanggilku ?"

"Nan mollayo. Tapi jika tidak salah, ia memintamu untuk mendata .aku tak tau data apa itu .jja, sebelum saem marah ."

Luhan menggandeng sehun, membuat jantung Sehun berdetak tak menentu.

'Tuhan, mungkin besok aku akan mengatakannya .'

.

.

.

Sehun saat ini tengah duduk di meja belajar nya denagn kertas dan bolpoin di genggaman nya.

Ia tengah berusaha membuat surat cinta, ya ia akan mengatakan nya pada Luhan dengan surat. Katakanlah itu terlalu kuno, namun siapa tau Luhan akan menyukainya.

Daripada ia nanti menjadi nervous saat berbicara langsung.

Sudah banyak kertas yang ia buang karena kata-kata yang ia rasa tidak tepat.

Sehun menghela nafas nya lelah.

'Ternyata tak semudah yang kukira.'

Sampai akhirnya dua jam kemudian ia baru menemukan kata kata yang tepat.

Sehun tersenyum dan mulai menuliskan kata-kata yang ia pikirkan tadi.

.

.

..

.

.

Luhan saat ini tengah merapikan buku nya dan akan memasukan semuanya ke dalam loker.

Karena ia terlalu malas untuk membawa beban berat dari buku-buku paket nya itu, toh besok tidak ada tugas,.

Ia bersenandung kecil saat berjalan menuju loker nya, namun saat ia membuka nya ia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna baby blue denagn hiasan pita kecil di ujung nya.

Karena penasaran ia pun mulai membukanya.

.

.

"_Aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu, hari ini."_

_Bahkan jika aku bukan pembicara yang baik,_

_Tolong mengerti aku._

_Aku akan memberitahumu tentang semua kebenaran yang sudah kusimpan._

_Apakah kau ingat hari pertama kita bertemu?_

_Bibirmu cantik tersenyum padaku._

_Setelah hari itu, aku bertekad._

_Bahwa aku tidak pernah ingin kehilanganmu dari pelukanku._

_Bahwa aku akan pergi sampai akhir._

_Mengatakan aku mencintaimu dengan kata-kata mungkin tidak cukup,_

_Tetapi tetap saja aku akan mengaku,_

_Mengatakan aku mencintaimu_

_Dengan kata-kata mungkin tidak cukup,_

_Tetapi tetap saja, aku akan mengaku kepadamu hari ini._

_Aku ingin bersamamu,_

_Selalu dari selangkah dibelakangmu._

_Jangan lupa ada orang yang melindungimu._

_Setelah aku bertemu denganmu,_

_Aku menemukan sesuatu untuk dilakukan._

_Yaitu, membuatmu tersenyum sepanjang hari,_

_Setiap hari._

_Mungkin ada saat-saat ketika aku benar-benar sibuk._

_Tapi, dalam kepalaku, hanya ada pikiran tentangmu._

_Mengatakan aku mencintaimu dengan kata-kata mungkin cukup._

_Tapi, tetap saja, aku akan mengaku padamu hari ini._

_Ketika kau mengatakan padaku untuk semangat,_

_Ketika matamu menatapku,_

_Hal-hal membuatku ada sekarang,_

_Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dikatakan padamu,_

_Tapi aku mencintaimu._

_Terima kasih banyak untuk menungguku sampai akhir._

_Untuk menatapku tanpa gemetar._

_Bersandarlah padaku, percaya pada cintaku._

_Mari kita selalu bersama selamanya._

_Aku mencintaimu,_

_Aku membutuhkanmu,_

_Aku mencintaimu,_

_Aku membutuhkanmu._

_Ini selalu dikasihi._

_Tetaplah disampingku, aku akan membuatmu nyaman._

_Mari kita mencintai seakan dunia berhenti seperti ini._

_Terima kasih untuk menjadi dirimu._

Luhan tersenyum saat membacanya, kata kata ini membuatnya seakan melayang.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat ternyata terdapat tulisan lain di belakang surat itu.

'_Jika kau menerima ku, datanglah ke taman belakang sekolah, aku tepat berada di bawah pohon Maple. Jika tidak, jangan pernah datang walaupun kau penasaran siapa diriku. Karena itu sangat menyakitkan . aku menunggu keputusanmu . Odult .'_

Luhan mengernyit heran, bagaimana bisa ia menerima jika bahkan ia tidak tau siapa pemilik surat ini. Bagaimana jika orang usil? Namun hatinya seperti menuntun Luhan untuk menuju taman.

Maka ia pun pergi, tak lupa mengenakan beanie dan syal setidaknya untuk sedikit penyamaran.

Luhan berlari hingga nafas nya terengah-engah, ia merapikan syal nya. Dapat ia lihat seorang namja dengan jaket hitam dan snapback yang di balik.

Ia seperti mengenali tubuh nya, tapi Luhan tak mau terlalu percaya diri dahulu.

Ia berjalan pelan dan menepuk pelan punggung namja misterius itu.

Hati Luhan berdetak tak menentu, ia tak ingin jika orang di depan nya ini bukan orang yang diingiinkannya.

Sang namja membalikkan tubuh nya, membuat Luhan sedikit menahan nafas nya.

Mata nya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa namja itu.

"S...sehun? kaukah yang memberiku surat ?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau..kemari karena menerimaku atau ...karena kau penasaran ?"

Luhan menggigit bibir nya gugup.

Ia menatap Sehun dengan seksama.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Bahkan aku seperti kehilangan udara jika tak melihatmu sehari saja Lu ."

Luhan tersenyum ,lagi jantung Sehun berdetak kencang saat ini.

"Mengapa baru mengatakan sekarang ? aku bahkan mencintaimu dari pertama melihatmu ."

Sehun seperti melayang di langit ketujuh.

Tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk tubuh Luhan sangat erat,membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?"

"Tentu saja Sehun pabbo. Haha kau sangat menggelikan jika begini ."

"Aku tak perduli, Saranghae ."

"Nado Sehunie pabbo ."  
>mereka berpelukan erat meluapkan semua rasa bahagia mereka, sesekali Sehun tertawa ,menyadari kebodohan nya dalam hal cinta .<p>

_Flashback off..._

. .

.

.

.

.

.

Haowen tersenyum manis saat mendengar awal mula orangtua nya bersama.

"Woahh, Jongthoo bisa lahil kalena Jongin dan Kyungthooahjutthi saling mencintai ya? Ah, meleka memang pasangan lomantith thetelah Appa dan Umma. Hehe "

"Nah, sekarang berikan surat itu pada Appa ."

Haowen dengan berat hati menyerahkan surat itu.

Sehun bersyukur karena Luhan masih menyimpan surat yang sudah sedikit kusam itu.

"sekarang Haowen pergi ke kamar dan tidur siang ne, nanti bermain lagi dengan Appa ."

"Ne, thiap kapten ."

Haowen memasang pose hormat sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kamar nya.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri saat matanya kembali menelusuri surat itu.

Cklek~

Pintu ruangan nya kembali terbuka, senyum lebar kenbali terpantri di wajahnya saat melihat siapa yang membukanya.

"Lu~"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun, ia lalu berlari menerjang tubuh Sehun yang dengan siap menerima tubuh mungilnya.

"Aiggo, manja sekali istri Tuan Oh ini, ada apa heum ?"

"Mengapa wajahmu cerah sekali Hun ah, apa yang kau liat bersama Haowen tadi ?"

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya menunjukan surat yang ia lihat bersama Haowen tadi.

Luhan langsung tertawa, surat yang menjadi bukti bagaimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada sang istri saat ini.

"Kau dulu sangat bodoh Tuan Oh, sampai menyatakan cinta padaku saja kau tak berani ."

"Aku terlalu takut di tolak bidadari sepertimu Lu~"

Luhan bermanja pada Sehun, ia sembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang suami.

"Setidaknya kini kita sudah bisa bersama bukan ?"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, masih denagn posisi itu.

"Hun ,aku ingin membeli baju untuk anak kedua kita, bolehkah ?"

"Baju Haowen masih bagus-bagus, mengapa kau ingin membeli lagi heum?"

"Aku ingin memberikan baju anak ini yang merah muda, bukan warna biru lagi . jeball~"

"Hah, baiklah .kurasa anak kita yang kedua mirip denganmu ."

"Tentu saja, aku yang mengandungnya. Mana boleh semua nya mirip denganmu ?"

Luhan berkata manja sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Lu, terimakasih sudah mau menerima cintaku, mau menjadi pendamping hidupku, mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan berfikir akan meninggalkanku, atau aku bisa mati Lu ."

"Hm. Aku juga berterimakasih padamu Hun ah, terimakasih sudah mau melindungiku, menjagaku dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anaku. Maafkan jika aku masih sering merepotkanmu . aku mencintaimu ."

"Cintaku padamu lebih besar Lu ."  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End!1

Haiiii, balik lagi sama Maple. Fanfic ini terbentuk karena Maple yang boring di kelas. Jadilah fanfic ini.

Jangan lupa denagerin lagunya VIXX LOVE LETTER juga.

Sampai berjumpa di fanfic lain.

Mind to rnr?

10:28wib

15/12/14


End file.
